


Early morning

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers woke up to the sensation of having the back of his neck kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning

Numbers woke up to the sensation of having the back of his neck kissed. It was a light and gentle kiss, the kind reserved for babies and lovers. He then felt strong arms snake around his torso, holding him firmly but gently against Wrench's body. Numbers cracked open his eyes, seeing sun filter through tacky motel curtains. More feather-light kisses were planted where his neck and his shoulder met. Numbers slowly rolled over to look at his partner.

Wrench smiled sleepily, his auburn hair sticking out wildly in every direction. He rested a hand on his partners neck, feeling the pulse drum against his fingertips. Wrench always thought Numbers looked most beautiful first thing in the morning, without hair product or nice clothes or that swagger he carried himself in. Wrench felt that everyone was their most authentic self while half asleep lying in bed, that it was the perfect time and place to see people as they really were and not the facade that they presented to the world.

Wrench pulled Numbers in closer, tighter, kissing his temples and the top of his head with more pressure. He felt his partners beard scratch against his chest and shoulder as the kisses were returned, but found it more comforting than irritating. He dug his fingers into Numbers' hair, pulling ever-so-slightly to gauge the older man's response. He could feel the vibrations of Numbers chuckling, and pulled harder, forcing Numbers' head back. Wrench kissed Numbers hard on the mouth, forcing his mouth open and darting his tongue in and out, sucking and occasionally biting the other man's bottom lip. Wrench could feel Numbers getting worked up, his hands pawing wildly and aimlessly, his chest vibrating for whatever pitiful mewling sound he was probably making.

Numbers felt his cock harden and grow. He instinctually rutted against Wrench's belly, trying to relieve himself of the pressure that was growing rapidly. He was getting impatient. He couldn't deny that Wrench was a true master at foreplay, but Numbers didn't want that right now. He didn't want tender, he didn't want lingering. He wanted fucked, hard and fast and ruthlessly. He was desperate for Wrench to fuck him into oblivion, to turn him into a stammering, drooling, cum-soaked mess. He pushed against Wrench's chest, putting distance between them. Wrench looked at him with a questioning expression that clearly read ' _Is this not OK?'_

_I need you to fuck me. Now._ Numbers absentmindedly bit his lip, waiting for the response.

Wrench just hissed out a silent laugh, kissed his partner gently on the forehead, and then shoved Numbers onto his back forcefully. His cock twitched in appreciation of the display of force. Numbers loved violence in all of its forms.

Wrench loomed over the smaller man, pinning his shoulders to the mattress, and leaned down to Numbers shoulder. He placed a few light kisses there before biting down. He felt Numbers body jerk beneath him, and tasted blood. He honestly hadn't intended on breaking skin, but when he looked over to his partner's face he realized that Numbers was in too much ecstasy to be upset about it.

_Fuck me. Use me. Please._ Numbers signed, desperation evident on his face.

Wrench was only too happy to oblige.

He got up off the bed and rummaged around in his suitcase until he found the small container of lube. He popped the cap and drizzled it over his fingers and began stroking his cock, giving Numbers the most intimidating glare he could muster. It seemed to be working, he could see the bearded mans eyes go wide with desire and his cock twitched against his belly. Wrench strode back over to the bed, leaning over his partner. Without warning, he shoved a lube-covered fingertip inside of Numbers ass, pumping it in and out, watching Numbers face contort in pleasure.

Numbers was on fire. Every part of him was burning. It had started in his stomach, and spread all over. Every touch, every look, it was all kindling, feeding the flames that he was certain would ruin him. His cock began to leak all over his belly, and he felt that if Wrench touched it he would probably pass out from pleasure. Instead, Wrench wrapped his free hand around Numbers neck, restricting the airflow but not cutting it off entirely. Numbers moaned, knowing Wrench would feel it.

Wrench smirked above him. Seeing Numbers like this, entirely under his control, was exhilarating. He pushed a second finger inside of Numbers, and took immense personal pride in feeling the strong vibrations coming from his bearded throat. He crooked his fingers slightly and felt Numbers gasp under his grip.

_Please._ Numbers was at the end of his rope. Between the lust-consumed look on his partners face, the fingers in his ass, and just watching Wrench's hard cock bob up and down in from of him, he was ready to explode. He just needed Wrench inside him, all over him, using him, and kissing him. He needed it more than he needed air or water. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if holding off would actually kill him, because it certainly felt like it would.

Wrench abruptly removed his fingers from Numbers' and leaned forward to kiss him. He bit Numbers' lips and sucked aggressively, pinning Numbers' shoulder against the mattress and pressing the head of his cock against his partners entrance. Wrench pulled his head back from Numbers' face, admiring the expression of wanton desire. He winked at the man below him and, without warning, pushed himself inside, thrusting with abandon. He could feel Numbers react, his chest vibrating with what could either be shouts or very loud moans. Wrench reached down and began stroking Numbers' long neglected cock, covered in precum and screaming to be touched.

He was entirely enveloped in Wrench's body, and Numbers loved it like that. He clawed at the larger man's back, leaving long red scratches over the muscled landscape of his body. He felt Wrench bite his earlobe, sucking and tugging on it, hot breath being blown over it. A hand returned to Numbers' throat, and he felt his body wind up as if it were ready to explode. He bit down on Wrench's shoulder, feeling flesh covered bones against his teeth. His ass was on fire, a mix of pain and pleasure blended in a way that was just perfect for him. Wrench squeezed his throat. He loved feeling filled up, he loved it even more when there was a constant threat of violence.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He growled to nobody in particular. He was so close. He was almost there. Just a little more...

Wrench changed the angle of his hips, thrusting his thick cock up against just the right spot. Numbers back arched, and Wrench could feel him vibrate with the sort of intensity that came only with screaming. Cum splattered all over Numbers' belly and Wrench's hand, and then it was Wrench's turn. With a loud gutteral moan, he filled his partners ass with cum and collapsed boneless on top of the other man. Both lay still for a moment, trying to catch their breath. The rest of their day was not going to be nearly as enjoyable, and both men recognized that they may as well enjoy this moment of tranquility before it got shot to hell by rival syndicates and runaway witnesses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing fluff but I'm apparently incapable of anything other than smut.


End file.
